Dear Journal
by writeallnight
Summary: Tori is one girl with five guys and a guinea pig as her only company. Sometimes, a girl's just gotta be a girl. A peek inside Tori's journal.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Power Rangers. I just love them.

Dear Journal,

Most girls would envy me I guess. I probably shouldn't complain. I mean, what girl wouldn't want to hang out with three guys and a guinea pig? This is ridiculous. I'm not a girly girl. I don't write in diaries, but Sensei suggested it so here we are.

I mean, I do like it, the guys I mean. I get to be me. They understand the whole surfing thing while a lot of girls don't. They're always supportive of me. Well almost always. There was the whole modeling incident.

I don't know, I guess I do get a little lonely sometimes. Like when they have guy's night. Or I need to go shopping. I mean, I wouldn't trade them, I just kind of wish…there was another girl around.

Well I gotta go. Dustin can't find the milk which means he probably put it in the freezer again. Sometimes he just amazes me.

* * *

Tori

Dear Journal,

Wow, I met the most incredible guy today. Seriously. He's a friend of Dustin's and I only saw him for like a few seconds but, wow. Serious chemistry, and I think he felt it too. He's a motocross guy, but I'm used to that. I wonder if he likes surfing?

He's got these incredible brown eyes. And the way he smiled at me…I've never felt anything like that before. I hope he sticks around. Maybe I can get him away from his brother long enough to talk.

Wow, I just read what I wrote. What's wrong with me? I'm not like this. I don't eve believe in love at first sight. Do I?

I need to go surf. Bye for now!

Tori

* * *

So, two entries for the first chapter cuz they're kind of short. There's more on the way if you like it! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal,

I don't even know how to describe these last two days to you. I guess I should start at the beginning. You remember those two evil rangers we've been fighting? Te ones working for Lothor? Well surprise, surprise guess who they turned out to be? That's right Blake and his moody brother Hunter. Not only that, but Blake totally used me to kidnap Sensei. I should have known that no guy would ever really like me. But I just thought this time might be different. Anyway as if that weren't enough they tried to kill Sensei. Granted they thought he had killed their parents, but seriously who believes Lothor? Hello! Evil Space Ninja? Anyway things worked out and they're not doing the evil thing anymore. But they're gone. Packed up and left. For who knows how long. Leaving me, by the way to tell Shane and Dustin, who really couldn't care less since they beat the crap out of us earlier. And I guess I shouldn't care either. Which is why I shocked myself by crying after they left.

Seriously, after I left the store I went to the beach and cried. Hard too. What's wrong with me? Maybe I should see a doctor. I'm so hurt. And by a guy I barely even knew. I hate feeling like this. What am I going to do? He's gone and I don't know if he's ever coming back. I'm crying again. Wow. I need to go beat up some kelzacks, or maybe Dustin. I'll come back when I'm not so girly.

Tori

* * *

Okay, I expect more love after this chapter. I was not very happy with the response to the first one. Granted, they're not very long. Last thing for a while. I'm supposed to be studying for finals and juries. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal,

I am dead tired. We were up late last night because the boys just couldn't stop playing with their toys and who's the only one with a car? Anyway, Sensei was really ticked about that. We ended up getting attacked by kelzacks. Long story short we found these seeds that totally reeked. Dustin and I got kidnapped and I used my sweet water ninja skills to get us out. Dustin was, of course, ungrateful as usual. Then we got totally worked over by this giant, man-eating plant. We beat it obviously, but seriously, could Shane have taken any longer?

On a side note we're not the only ones on Sensei's bad side. He was pretty mad at Cam too for disobeying his orders. Strangely enough, Cam seems pretty happy though. And Sensei even made him come on the ten mile run we got as punishment. Which brings me to the final reason I'm exhausted. A ten mile run is no picnic. My whole body hurts. Not that I would ever admit that to Blake-I mean Shane and Dustin. Dang it. I wasn't going to talk about him anymore. He's out of my life and I don't care. How did that even come up? Why would I write his name instead of theirs?

Why do I lie? It's not like you care. The truth is, I really miss him. This is so dumb. We barely knew eachother, he used me for heaven's sake! He beat me and my friends up. But when I think about those eyes…this has to stop. I need sleep. Goodnight.

Tori

* * *

Dear Journal,

So today was interesting. I figured out Sensei's riddle this morning so I got to go off by myself to get the jade turtle we needed. This, of course, resulted in my getting completely and totally lost. Sensei was no help so I used my water skills to find it. Those skills sure are coming in handy lately. Then Marah and Kapri found me and worked me over. Big help the guys were, being under a spell. Eventually we came to an agreement. I now own two less designer outfits, but it was worth it. I've got a bruise on my ribs the size of Texas and a headache to match. Too much longer and we would have had serious issues. They're tougher than they look. We got a sweet new weapon for the zords out of the whole thing though.

If I really got hurt, I wonder if Blake would come back…Here we go again. Why is it that he always comes up in here? Because I'm an idiot and I write it down that's why. But I guess if I learned anything today, it's that you can't fight yourself. So here it goes. I like Blake Bradley. I don't care if he's an evil, back-stabbing ninja power ranger. I like him. Good. End of story. I wonder where they are right now. I wonder if he ever thinks about me. I mean, I think about him enough. That's all for now.

Tori

* * *

So, new chapter. I know the Blake stuff seems kind of abrupt, but I guess that really, the point of this journal is to get Tori's feelings out so her mind would just shift to Blake at the weirdest moments. Anyway reviews are happy! 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Journal,

HE'S BACK!! HE'S REALLY BACK!! Hunter too, of course. These last couple of days have been crazy. Blake found me riding after I commandeered Dustin's bike, after pretty much admitting my feelings to Dustin. And he smiled at me. I mean, he came and found me, me specifically. Anyway, he and Hunter got brainwashed so they were evil again. I'm really sick of that, by the way. Blake gave me bruises.

So we all ended up on this island and we got Blake back, but then Hunter went off the deep end and started attacking his own brother. Poor Blake, I felt so bad. He was really upset.

On a side note, I would just like to say that while I maintained the Thunder's innocence, Shane and Dustin believed the worst. Shane totally dissed me and then walked off. Sometimes I could strangle him! And who was right in the end?

Moving on, after Hunter was good again and we got off the island they were all like, oh we don't know if we're staying. I had to go surf so I didn't kick the crap out of them on the spot. Then they got kidnapped and we had to go after them. Once again I had to save Shane and Dustin's sorry butts. And our zords combined which was sick!

It looks like they're here to stay now. Ooh! My stomach just got all fluttery. I'm so glad he's here. He practically said he missed me. And his eyes, have I mentioned his eyes? I totally fall apart when he looks at me. Okay, sappy time over.

So, now it's five on one. Six if you count Sensei. I'm gonna kill all of them, I just know it. I can't even explain. I'm gonna get outvoted on everything. And I'm gonna have to train harder so they don't kick my butt. At least Cam's usually on my side. And I'm sure I can convince Blake to back me up once in a while. Well time for dinner. They all think I'm cooking. Haha, that's a laugh.

Tori

* * *

So, another entry down. Hope you all liked this one. Sorry, it's kind of summary driven cuz this is like a four part episode. I just really wanted to show that Tori is obviously very excited about having Blake back. Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Journal,

So, I got in trouble today. I was supposed to be at Shane's skate demo and on a date, well, kind of a date with Blake at the same time. I used my ninja powers and Sensei found out. Blake and Hunter got trapped in a bucket of popcorn and the whole thing was a mess. So, I have extra chores for the rest of the week. And Blake asked me to the movies again and I had to say no.

I know I should've just told him I had plans in the first place, but I just wanted to go so badly. I got so excited and totally forgot everything else. I mean, it was practically a date. Well, except that Hunter was there.

Blake said we can do it another time, and he's not mad at me! I think I'm in love. Seriously, he's like, the coolest guy ever. Well, I gotta go dust ninja-ops. Bye!

Tori

* * *

So, I know this chapter is way short. I just felt like the whole "almost first date" thing was highly significant and that Tori would probably write about it. But, because of its shortness I'm loading two chapters at once. Yay! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Journal,

You will not believe the day I had. So, this morning we all went to Kelly's new cooking show. I dragged Cam there (I knew it would make Blake jealous). Anyway, it got all the guys there and then Blake and Cam got put under this spell that made the like me. I mean seriously, they were going crazy. So, long story short they decided to duke it out at the beach. I tried to break them up but I ended up getting totally worked over by this monster. And then…Blake protected me. And something about what he said and the way he did it made think that maybe…maybe it was more than the love potion. Anyway, the spell got broken and the other three showed up. They all decided I was in no condition to pilot a zord so off went Blake, Hunter, and cam. Meanwhile I'm on the ground with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. Don't ever tell them, but as much as I put up a fit, it was probably a good idea. The whole, staying grounded thing. I felt awful. I've never had a monster hit me that hard and I was in some serious pain.

Here's where things get interesting. You will not believe what happened next. The ding-bats dragged me to the hospital. The hospital! And guess who was the brains of the operation on that one? That's right, Mr. Blake Bradley himself. All five of them dragged me to the emergency room. I'm telling you, your knees buckle once, okay twice, it happened again on the way to my van, and they decide you're dying. Then Cam drove us to the hospital while they made me lie down in the back seat. Lie down. It's a good thing I had a headache or they would all be dead.

So we got to the emergency room where we waited for three hours. Three. It would have been longer but Dustin crashed a gurney into the reception desk so I think they sped tings up a little for us.

Blake insisted on going into the room with me. I think he was scared I would faint on the way. He practically carried me to the car afterward.

All that for a slight concussion and a few bruised ribs. I have to "rest" for a couple days and no surfing for two weeks. Two weeks! Thanks a lot boys. The only reason we're still friends is because they brought me fried chicken.

The truth of all this is, I do feel pretty beat up. And if Shane and Dusting hadn't caught me the first time and Blake the second, I probably would have fainted. And Blake held my hand the whole car ride. He looked really scared too. It was kind of nice to be cared about like that. It's good to know they're all there for me when I need it. Especially Blake.

Well, I really need to take a nap or they'll all freak out on me again. Bye for now!

Tori

* * *

So, I kind of took a couple of liberties with this chapter. It's kind of my favorite episode and I kind of wish it had been a bigger deal. So, obviously the whole last part, didn't really happen, but in my head it did. Hope you enjoy. Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Journal,

Well, there goes another birthday. At least it ended okay. It started out miserable. First off Sensei just up and disappeared. He left a note of course, but poof! just gone. Then the guys practically forgot and when they remembered they decided to take me to the beach.

So the next morning we're all there except Shane who's late. Then he gets there with my cake and says he has to go check out something cuz of a dream. And I'm like, you're bailing out on my birthday? And he's like sorry, I'll be back soon.

So we're trying to have fun without him Cyber-Cam shows up and is like "we've got a problem," so then Cam's gone. And just when I think it can't get any worse we have to go into action. Kelzacks, monsters, I won't bore you with the details. Meanwhile Shane's totally MIA. So we finally go back to the beach to get our stuff and it's gone. And what do you know, turns out it was stolen by Kelzacks. One of whom was wearing my bikini. I burned it. Blake told me I could never wear it again and I thoroughly agreed. So more morphing, more fighting, zords too. Shane got a sweet new power but he's all sad because the girl who gave it to him is gone.

At least Sensei finally came back. And we did have cake. And Dustin turned orange which was a new experience. Oh yeah, and Blake gave me this really cool necklace. And he hugged me! He was really embarrassed afterward, he's so cute when he gets nervous.

Eww…Gross girliness again. Sorry. Well, maybe next year will be better. It can't possibly be any worse!

Tori

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. Things have been a little crazy. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing! And sorry this chapter's so short. I'll try for more next time! Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Journal, 

So, today was pretty much the weirdest day ever. I ended up in this parallel dimension where Lothor was mayor, Marah and Kapri were hippies, and the guys were evil. It was absolutely horrible. The whole Lothor being Mayor thing totally pushed me over the edge though. I fainted. Fainted. Me. I know, ridiculous right? Anyway we had to beat up the guys and they said these awful things to me. Blake didn't even care. It was utterly bizarre.

With the help of Lothor we beat the guys, oh that sounds so weird, and I managed to somehow get myself back to our dimension. I wiped out surfing and when I woke up had this major headache and all the guys were freaking out. It's a good thing we got attacked otherwise this probably would have been another hospital visit.

But, despite all that, I'm pretty sure this was still the best day ever. Blake took me on a picnic. On the beach. Just the two of us. It was pretty much a date. We talked for like forever and then he got all quiet. I was like, what's wrong? And he says he just can't believe my story and kind of laughs. And I'm just about to get all mad and he says "Even in a parallel universe I'd still like-" and then he catches himself and I'm like Oh my gosh, maybe he really doesn't like me, but then he goes "like you." Then he kind of laughs nervously. I just smiled but in my head I was freaking out! He likes me. Really likes me. I have never been this excited.

Then he tells me no more surfing without a buddy and I'm like okay c'mon. And he's like what? And I'm like you just volunteered! So I drag him into the water and try to teach him to surf. I'm pretty sure he almost drowned. He's terrible, it was hilarious.

But he really, really likes me, and that's all that matters. Funny how it's pretty much Lothor's fault that he admitted it. Guess Lothor's good for something after all. I'll be back later!

Tori

* * *

So I tried to get this chapter up quicker. Hope you all like it! Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Journal, 

I am a girl. Really, deep down inside, under all the exterior toughness, I am a girl. I am almost ashamed to tell you how I found out.

So, I got all dressed up today. By dressed up I mean I crimped my hair and put makeup on. I thought maybe if Blake saw how pretty I was he might say something. Instead he's just like Oh I gotta go. So I pulled the do you want to go riding with me later card. No way he'd turn that down.

Yeah, he said no, he was busy and then he just left without even saying goodbye.

So I asked Shane with my best dejected tone if he knew what was going on. He said no. So I went to interrogate Hunter and he knew nothing either.

Then I went outside and I saw him getting out of this girl's car. And he was all nonchalant and sneaky about it. I will admit this to you and no one else. I was jealous. I mean really jealous. This girl was gorgeous, in the way that I could never hope to be.

So I'm freaking out and then before I can figure out what to do, here comes Lothor. Blake was really late for the fight. It took Cam forever to find him. When he finally did show up he kicked butt obviously, although why he couldn't have shown up a little sooner is beyond me.

We got back to Ninja-ops and Blake starts playing with this pointy stick thing. He said he'd been training with it and then walked off. So, being the dedicated friend I am, I followed him. Completely out of concern for his welfare of course. It wasn't like I had an ulterior motive or anything. Right, enough lying, on with the story.

He got jumped from behind and so naturally I went to kick this guy's butt. And ended up getting my own butt kicked instead.

Blake pulled me up and with this knowing little smirk asked what I was doing. Then this attacker took off her mask and Blake was like this is Leanne.

Right then my heart shattered into a million pieces. I almost started to cry right then and there. How could he do this to me? I was crushed.

Then Blake says she's a ninja and she says Blake's talked about me a lot. And in my head I'm going, he has? And then I realized what I should have seen a long time ago. She was helping Blake train. That's all.

So I'm all embarrassed and then Blake says he thinks it's cool that I defended him. So I can tell he's not mad, which is good.

But then we get attacked, of course, and things run their natural course. Kicking butt, morphing, zords, etc. Watching Blake use his pointy stick was amazing.

So later on I met Blake at the beach. I started to apologize but he cut me off and said I didn't have to. Then, he says the most un-Blake like thing ever. He's like, "Besides, you're kinda cute when you're jealous."

So I'm all like no way, and he's like yeah you were. So I told him it just looked like he need help and that's why I came along.

That gets him all mad and we start sparring on the beach. Which is always a good time.

So after a while we get tired and we're just sitting on the beach. And he says, "you know Tor, you don't ever have to be jealous."

And I go, "Why not."

And he smiles, and takes my hand, and says, "Because no one could ever compare to you."

So I'm all frozen in shock and he leans over and kisses me. On the lips. My brain pretty much exploded. It wasn't very long, but it was perfect. Then he gets all flustered and he's like I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.

So I just smile and then I kiss him. And then he kisses me back and it was pretty much just amazing.

So, yeah, I'm a girl, and I've officially had my first kiss. And it was incredible. My heart starts racing every time I think about it. Now we have to tell the guys though. That should be a blast. Hey, maybe we'll just keep it a secret for a while. Well, I'll be back soon!

Tori

* * *

So, this chapter kind of took on a life of it's own. It didn't really mean for it to go the way it did, and I definitely took some liberties. So, I hope you liked it! Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Journal,

So, the guys got it into their heads to go camping. Camping. The four of them. Yeah, Cam was smart enough to decline the invitation. Which left yours truly as the designated driver. I don't mind the outdoors, but I'm not about to go inviting Mother Nature to do me in.

Yeah, little note here, hardly worth mentioning. Why did I decide to drive the boys two hours out to the middle of nowhere to leave them alone in the wilderness for two days? Well, despite the obvious entertainment factor involved they sent Blake to ask me. And unfortunately the answer to any question Blake asks me is a resounding yes right now. I'm weak, I know, moving on.

So I'm helping pack the van and trying to figure out why in the world they need a TV for a two day camping trip. They all get in and are like what could possibly happen we're ninjas? And in my head I'm going yes, but you're also you, and that pretty much beats ninja every time.

So an hour into it we're all about done with Dustin's unceasing questions and we've still got like forever to go. Inside I was laughing. An hour and they were already getting on each other's nerves.

Then out of nowhere this girl appears and says she needs help. Instant ninja mode here. So the guys get a rope and we go to this sheer cliff with this girl hanging maybe fifty feet down. There are all these people around, none of whom had a rope. I know, that should have been our first clue.

Unfortunately we were all rescue gung-ho. So Blake goes, lower me down I'm the lightest, and in my head I'm freaking out. If something were to happen, no more Blake.

Meanwhile the guys have a little pow-wow and then gear up. So they start lowering him down and my heart's in my throat.

He gets down and the rope starts slipping so I run over and I'm yelling at him when suddenly there are kelzacks everywhere.

We started fighting and I saw that Blake's rope was slipping more so I'm back on the edge staring down watching him fight this kelzack totally helpless.

And then, I swear this was the scariest moment of my life, the kelzack cut Blake's rope. My heart stopped and I heard myself screaming as he plunged toward the rocks at the bottom. Thank goodness Blake's better under pressure than me because he morphed and landed unhurt.

Once my heart started again it was back into action. Stupid Zurgane. So we morphed and finished off the kelzacks, not without a ton of effort.

Then Shane was all like we gotta call Sensei. And Blake goes, you guys go on way over there in the woods while Tori and I walk farther away back to the van. As soon as we got there he kissed me, hard.

Then he asked if I was okay and I was like yeah, I'm good, but I was really scared for you. And he was like yeah me too.

Then he goes Tor, you sure you don't wanna stay? This separation might kill me, and I was like seriously don't even joke about death right now.

Then the guys came back and were like Sensei said we could go. Blake asked me again and I said no way. I know he was unhappy about it too, but he just smiled in true Blake fashion and got back in the van, and off we went again.

This time we actually made it. By the time I got everything out of the van they had set up their palace, fully equipped with a TV and stereo. I tried to explain that they were missing the point but as so often happens, my words of wisdom fell on deaf ears.

Blake asked again if I wanted to stay, I refused for the third time and got in the van to leave.

Too bad it was stuck in the mud. Also too bad that in the process of helping me get out I got them all covered in mud. And that I hit their generator. Yeah, they were mad. Fortunately Blake forgave me. The others…it might take a while. I did think to make them food though, so that got me back up a couple notches.

And then, of course, goon attack, so there went the end of that. We had to morph and then Cam showed up with more bad news. Yeah, Zurgane has a zord. Not good for us.

It took forever to get rid of him. The guys went back to a very demolished campsite. Sadly for them I was already on my way back to good old civilization.

Cam and I hung out at Ninja-ops until the next attack. We joined out nature loving buddies for the all-out hardest battle ever and they still went back afterwards. Which is where Cam and I found them sleeping when we came back to join them. Yeah, we decided not to be lame after all.

I swear between my boyfriend nearly getting smashed to bits, the constant nagging from my friends, and the regular near-death experiences, I'm going to need therapy.

Tori

* * *

So these are getting gradually longer and longer as we near the end. Just something interesting, when I was watching this episode for like the 87th time I noticed the whole Tori and Blake alone by the van and the others looking like they're coming back from really far away thing. And my brain said what were Tori and Blake doing alone by the van? Thus their little moment. Anyway, hope you liked! Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much to the people who have been reviewing regularly and sharing their own observations and stuff with me. I love reviews!

* * *

Dear Journal, 

It's over. All of it. I guess I should have known it would end someday. I mean it's not like it could last forever right?

I guess I should start at the beginning. Well Shane and Dustin got themselves into the U.S. Action Games. And Blake got auditioned by Factory Blue. And was asked to sign a contract to tour with them. Which was great because he was happy he got in and I was happy that there was no way he could go with all the ranger stuff going on. Win-win right?

So Sensei gives us the go ahead and off we go with Kelly. Let me tell you, this place was awesome! There were people everywhere, always throwing these insane tricks. It was incredible. Of course while I was ogling over the craziness the guys were ogling over "the babes." Including Cam! I know, crazy huh?

Then, all of the sudden, there was Lothor. So much for a few days off. All of the sudden Marah and Kapri were very interested in an area nearby. Hunter and Cam were the ones who spotted them and apparently they got some unsolicited help from these kids nearby.

Anyway, after they finished things off we checked out this open patch of grassy field but couldn't find anything. Then Cam's amulet did this bizarre freezing thing so it was back home for him.

We stayed behind to keep watching the skateboard stuff and of course then Vexacus showed up. So it was zord time for us. We got beaten, badly and Kelly started to get nervous that we wouldn't be back in time. Then there was this major earthquake and the thunder zords got blown to bits. I was freaking out because we couldn't find Blake and Hunter in the wreckage. And it was seriously bad.

Then before we could get back to Ops the place got attacked by none other than Lothor himself. They all duked it out, destroying the base and kidnapping poor, powerless Cam in the process.

Fortunately Blake and Hunter showed up, intact, right then which put my heart back to normal. Then Sensei showed up out of nowhere. And human no less! Sadly he didn't have good news for us. Lothor was opening up the Abyss of Evil. Which meant that we had to stop it. Which meant that it was back to Lothor's ship for Blake and Hunter. Someone had to rescue Cam and the other ninja students. And so once again, there went my heart.

Then Sensei told us that we had been prophesied about all along. It was our destiny to go face Lothor at the Abyss.

So we morphed. I wish I had known then that it would be for the last time.

Lothor attacked in zord mode while Hunter and Blake, surprisingly with Marah and Kapri's help, freed all the students and Cam, and blew up the ship.

Meanwhile, fair is fair, Lothor was blowing up our zords. And his too in the process. Then the Abyss started erupting. Boy were we in for it.

And so began the showdown. All the monsters we had already faced, we had to do it again. All by ourselves. As if it weren't bad enough the first time.

Everybody else showed up a little late, but even that wasn't enough.

First Lothor sucked Blake and Hunter's powers into the Samurai Amulet. Then he blasted Cam. Then he took our powers too. They're gone. All of them. And we knew that without morphing, there was just no way.

Then Lothor started making a grandiose speech, as evil villains are so prone to do. Well that got us mad. So me, Shane, and Dustin blasted him into the Abyss with our ninja powers. They'll do in a pinch. The Abyss imploded, so it was bye-bye Lothor.

Don't get me wrong, all this was easier said than done, and we've all got the scars to prove it.

So with Lothor gone it was back to the games for us, although not having our powers sort of put a damper on our celebrations. But Dustin got third in freestyle and Shane got offered a sponsorship. Which he turned down because (drum roll please) we all graduated!

Shane, Dustin, and I are teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy now. Cam also has a position with us. Hunter got the head teaching job at the Thunder Academy. And Blake…

Blake and I broke up. And it hurts more than I ever thought it would. It hurts more than losing my powers. After we got back from the games he decided to sign with Factory Blue. He said it would be harder, but he wanted to stay together. And I told him no. It was time for him to pursue his dreams and I didn't want to hold him back; in any way. And so I kissed him one more time and then I ran away, because I'm a coward and I didn't want him to see me cry, because I was afraid if he did he might hold me; and then I never would have let go.

Because even though I know it was the right thing to do, I hate myself for it right now. Just for once in my life I wanted to be selfish. Just for once I wanted to have things my way. For the first time in my life there was a guy who liked me just as much as I like him. And he understood me, and…I loved him.

So we're friends now, just friends. And I'm crying. And I cried yesterday when he left. And I'll probably cry tonight when I'm alone in my room and wondering if he's thinking about me.

He's probably going to meet some gorgeous girl while on tour and fall madly in love and I'll never see him again. He did ask me if I'd come watch him sometime, after graduation, and I smiled and said sure. But I won't. I can't. Not now. It hurts too much.

I know he won't call or write and maybe that's for the best. But I wish…I don't know. Things were different. Or better yet, the same as they were.

The hardest part is that we never really told the guys we were together, although I think they suspected. So they can't understand and it's like our relationship didn't even happen.

So it's over. Everything. And life's not going to be the same. Someday, I might get over this. Someday it might be okay. And maybe there'll be another guy. But until then…I don't know.

I'm not going to write in here anymore. This is a journal of my time as a ranger and that's ended. So, I'm saying goodbye to you too. It's been great. And I'm glad I'll always have this record of my time as a ranger. But for now, you're over too. Goodbye.

Tori

* * *

Well, yeah. I know, it was sort of a downer of a chapter. But don't be too sad. There might be one or two more chapters left. After all, Tori did appear in two more two-part episodes. Who knows? Sorry it took so long to get this up. It might be awhile for the next one too. Review please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Journal,

Well, surprise, surprise. I guess you're wondering what's going on. I mean, it's been almost a whole year since I've written in here. And I said I wasn't going to do it at all anymore. Well, that's all changed now, because we got called back to ranger duty. Yeah, I know crazy right? Well, let me start at the beginning.

It's been almost a year since we lost our powers. The teaching's been great. Shane becomes more Sensei-like every day, Cam is working wonders all over the Academy, and Dustin's, well, Dustin. So Shane, Dustin, and I are out training students and we find a message from Sensei saying he needs to meet us at the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. So obviously we went. We got there and Sensei told us that Lothor had escaped and it was up to us to stop him. So we were like okay, but we have no powers. Sensei then whips out new morphers, saying something about how Cam had been saving them for an emergency.

So we strapped them on and Shane said "we won't let you down Sensei" and we went to ranger up. Instead there was much pain and suffering and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back and Blake was bending over me.

Yeah, speaking of Blake, you're probably wondering what happened right? Well it's just like I said it would be. He never wrote, and except for the occasional phone call we'd had no contact. Cam, Shane, and Dustin had met Hunter a couple times and gone to Blake's races, but I hadn't been able to go. I just couldn't make myself face him. It's been really hard and I just would rather not have thought about it. 

Anyway, so there he is, the first time I've seen him in almost a year, and he looks amazing, and instantly my heart started pounding a million miles an hour. Apparently I still had some, not so repressed feelings for him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and I realized I had no clue where I was. Shane and Dustin were there too along with Hunter, Cam, and these three kids.

Apparently it hadn't been Sensei who had given us the morphers, it was Lothor himself. Yeah, that's a great thing we have to tell our students now. Oh well.It wasn't our fault that we hadn't realized that our Sensei had been captured and we were going to be turned into Lothor's evil demon rangers. And after that happened, apparently we went on a rampage nearly destroying the school, and then started to flatten this town called Reefside, which is like, half an hour from Blue Bay. And we tried to take out the new rangers too. Let's just say it wasn't one of our finer moments.

We were about the butt kick the poor rangers a second time when Cam, Hunter, and Blake showed u and switched our disks with our old ones which they had rescued from the Abyss, along with their own morphers.

We all ended up at Tommy's HQ, yeah, did I mention that the leader of the new team is the most famous ranger ever? Basically we're sitting in a ranger Batcave, that's how cool this whole thing is. And, from the moment we got there, Blake wouldn't leave my side. Literally. He sat right next to me the whole time. My heart was beating so furiously I couldn't say a word. To go from virtually no contact to have him sitting next to me was doing strange things to my heart.

Even when we lined up to go into battle with the Dino Thunder gang he was right next to me. We did this battle right, let me tell you. It was the sickest thing ever! Fighting next to Kira, the yellow Dino Thunder, was awesome. She totally gets the only girl thing which was cool. We rocked it. And it felt really good to be fighting evil again. We got the students back thanks to Marah and Kapri, so all in all it was a pretty good day.

It was sad though too, because in the end, our powers are still gone. According to Hayley, they only had enough energy left for one battle. 

And then…we all got to go to Blake's race, he won, of course. It was fun, but deep down I'll admit, I was hurting. Besides the whole sitting next to me thing, Blake hadn't said a word to me. About anything. We all went out for pizza after the race, and the weirdest thing happened.

Kira came and sat next to me and said, very quietly, "He likes you."

Once I got over my shock I told her that wasn't possible. She laughed. Then she told me they'd met earlier at Hayley's. Apparently he'd offered her tickets to the race and she'd asked him if he was asking her out. He vehemently denied it (her word, not mine). Kira said she'd gotten the impression that there was someone else. And then she said "from the way he keeps looking at you over here, it's you."

She changed the subject then and we had a nice talk for a long time. Then she went to find Trent. I looked up and locked eyes with Blake. It felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I couldn't breathe, so I got up and went outside for some fresh air.

He followed me, and when I turned around to tell him to go away, so he wouldn't see me crying, he kissed me. And then I kissed him back, and suddenly, nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

He told me how sorry he was about everything, about how he hadn't come after me that day on the beach, how he hadn't stopped me from breaking us up. And how he had thought he wanted motocross more than me. And then he said he was coming home. He'd enjoyed his year of glory, but it just wasn't for him. Sensei had offered him a position at the Academy, and he was coming back to teach.

I started to cry really hard then, I just couldn't take it. And he just held me as I blabbered on about how it was all my fault and how I'd missed him so much. And then I said some stupid thing about how glad I was that it was his face I saw when I woke up in Reefside and that now I knew how it felt to be evil and I was so sorry that he had to go through that and that made him laugh and then I was laughing too and the whole thing was just ridiculous.

I don't even know how long we sat outside, just talking and working out some of the stuff that we should've worked out a year ago. Eventually I got cold and started to shiver and he suggested we head back inside. He held my hand the rest of the night and then offered to drive me back to the Academy. And this time, when he left, he kissed me goodbye.

He has to finish out his contract with Factory Blue, but he'll be back in two months for good. Two months! Once I would have said that two months was forever, but after this year…it's gonna go by in a flash.

So there you have it. That's the story. By the way, just for the record, being evil sucks. Don't ever let it happen to you. It's really embarrassing. I don't recommend it, ever, for any reason. Just be good. It's so much less painful. 

I don't know what's going to happen next, but it looks pretty promising. He's back, and he loves me, and for now, that's enough. Til next time!

Tori

* * *

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. The craziness of life has left no time for writing of late. I hope this chapter makes up for it a little. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Journal,

Wow, um…it's been almost three years since I've written in here. There's been so much going on…well I guess I should start at the beginning.

I'm still teaching at the Academy, but only part time. Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Cam are still there too. Dustin took some time off about a year and a half ago to do some stuff with his freestyle. While he was gone he met an amazing girl named Leah, and when he came back, she decided to move to Blue Bay too, so they're really happy.

Hunter's still at the Thunder Academy and he's with a girl there named Rachel. Surprisingly enough Cam's got a girlfriend too; I say that because he's so painfully shy I wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get up the courage. Her name's Alexa and she's been so good for him and Sensei.

Shane is…Shane. He's a full-fledged Sensei, teacher, Master, the whole nine yards now. He loves his work and his students, and I think he's convinced he's never going to find anyone who measures up to Skyla. I'm still working on it though.

As for me, I own my own business now! I do custom surfboards and I absolutely love it. Kelly was a huge help in getting it off the ground and I have a website and everything! The guys are always quick to give me their own opinions on my work too, and they help out a lot.

Now, for the reason I'm writing. I got to be a ranger again! Me! Just me! Well, not just me, I mean I got chosen over the guys. But yeah! And it is the coolest story ever!

So I'm sleeping, in my bed, all peaceful and suddenly, a giant glowing man appears, out of nowhere! Of course I was all instant Ninja mode. The big glowing man says in this really deep, booming voice "I'm the Sentinel Knight. The Rangers are in trouble. You're help is needed."



The Sentinel Knight told me where to go and I got dressed, left a note for the boys, and ninja streaked to this abandoned warehouse where I immediately spotted Kira! And we got all excited and hugged. Then there's this bright flash of light and this really confused looking guy appears and then is all like, "Kira!" but Kira had no clue who he was and then he introduced himself as Bridge and said something about Kira helping save the world in the future and then a long confusing story why he's in red and then told us this long confusing story about why he's in red and then this guy in green shows up and says he's Xander and totally starts flirting with me and Kira and then there's this loud band and a door opens and this guy's standing there and Kira about has a heart attack and is frantically whispering in my ear that this guy is Adam Park and he's the second black ranger and a friend of Tommy's and then he introduces himself and then the Sentinel Knight is back.

Hang on, you think that was bizarre? Just wait.

Long story short, the morphing grid was broken, leaving the new rangers powerless. The Sentinel Knight could channel enough of his power to let help out by morphing. We were all chosen because of our special unique talents blah blah blah, and then the next thing we knew we were having bonding time in an ultra-fast plane that Adam had borrowed from NASADA on our way to bail out the newbies at Stonehenge.

Let me take a moment to say, these three guys are hilarious. Bridge is like, this random combination of Dustin and Cam. He's really sweet but way out there. And he has this thing with toast…haha, it's so funny.

Xander tries to be all flirty but he just comes off as a goofball, and his accent is amazing. He kept telling us about this plan Xander thing that he swears is gonna work someday.



And then there's Adam. He is such a sweetheart, but deep down he's got a sense of humor too. He's seen a lot of action, been two different colors, black and green. He's dealt with Rita and Zedd too, Thrax's parents. Thrax is the guy we're up against, by the way. He managed to escape from his dumpster and is now back to wreak havoc on the world. It's good to have someone so experienced on our side.

So after we bailed out the rangers in Europe, we flew to Andrew Hartford's mansion, which is also their base. There we finally got introduced to Mack, Rose, Will, Dax, Ronny, and Tyzonn. And then I was in for a shocker when the Sentinel Knight announced we were not only giving the rangers a hand, we were _replacing_ them. So I'm all smiley on the outside but on the inside I was like, this is a little more than I bargained for. Turns out Kira and I were the only ones left in the dark. Thanks a lot guys. So typical.

After this meeting I called Blake and explained the situation and that I was going to be needing some stuff from home. Blake didn't take this very well mind you. Apparently he doesn't like me being thrust in harm's way when he's not around to save me. I will not talk about all the times I have saved his behind. It was sweet though.

He drove all the way up there just to give me my stuff. I could see he didn't want to go. He kissed me really hard and just held me for a long time. And then he said "Promise me you'll come back?"

I told him I would, and that I would be careful. He kissed me again and then he left. I wasn't counting on how much it was going to hurt me too.

It wasn't long before I fell into a sort of routine. The rhythm of battling monsters and saving the world was all too familiar. And I liked it. Hanging with Kira, Adam, Bridge, and 

Xander was a totally new experience. I think for the first time I truly felt like I was good enough to be a ranger. I had been chosen out of dozens of rangers, over of other girls.

And then we came back one day after a battle and walked in on the newbies. The hurt and sadness that I saw in their eyes made me sick. I know what it's like to lose your powers. I've lost them twice. Kira reassured them that they would get them back soon, but before we could do anymore we got called away.

I caught a moment alone with Adam a little later and told him I felt like maybe we should be doing more to help them. Adam agreed and that' how we found ourselves in Angel Grove, which is like an hour north of Blue Bay Harbor.

Adam got us all excited as we drove; making it seem like this was going to be some amazing wonderful thing that we were going to get. We ended up in this old warehouse. Bridge sensed Chillers, and would you believe it, Xander actually tried to use "Plan Xander." I feel so bad for his former teammates. Obviously that didn't work, so it was butt-kicking time for us.

Yeah, after that, we got to haul a giant box back to base. Adam assured us that it would help. I chose to pretend I believed him. Meanwhile all the rangers except Mack had decided to go back to their old lives. It's not like Mack had a choice, our base is his house. Poor guy.

A couple more days went by, and Mack ended up leading Thrax right to the mystical sword that would destroy the Sentinel Knight. Fortunately he couldn't get it. The others showed up and they all freed the sword together!

Meanwhile, Alpha, the robot thing in the box Adam swears is a genius, went in to fix the morphing grid while we borrowed the Overdrive zords and went to fight.



Mack showed up and single handedly managed to destroy the monster with just the sword. And then Alpha fixed the morphing grid! I was so happy for the newbies, but kind of sad for me.

We ended up going into battle one more time. And Thrax is all like, we're gonna get you! And in my head I'm going, dude, I'm a freakin Ninja Master. I can kick your butt back to the Stone Age any day. And I got to use my ninja sword again which was sick. In the end it was the Sentinel Knight who destroyed Thrax. Apparently the one thing that could destroy him was also the one thing that could restore him. We managed to get in a few good blows too though.

It was sad to leave. But it was time. I gave Andrew Hartford my card, so they know where to find me. And Kira promised to keep in better touch. At least I was confident I was leaving the world in good hands.

Blake was thrilled to have me back, and I have to admit, it felt good to see him again. And I think I forgot to mention earlier, Blake and I are engaged!

It was so sweet, the way he did it. We went to the beach, just the two of us, to have a picnic. And as we were sitting there, watching the sunset, I felt him take my hand. Just as I looked at him to smile, he held up a ring. It's this gorgeous diamond, with two little blue stones next to it. And he just said, really quietly "Tori Hanson, will you marry me?"

All I could do was nod my head like a maniac and try not to cry as he put the ring on my finger. It was so perfect, so us.

And when we told the guys…people in China went deaf from the noise. The way they tackled Blake I thought he was still going to be in traction for the wedding. And then they turned on me and I thought I was going to suffocate. They were so excited, still are. Fortunately Sensei was a lot gentler when we told him.



So that's it. That's the biggest news as of late. The date is June 3rd of next year. I'm so happy. I seriously wasn't sure if this was going to happen. Blake can be so shy sometimes. I never should have doubted him.

I don't think I'm going to be writing in here again anytime soon. Things are going to be crazy with the wedding plans. Although who knows? I didn't see this whole adventure coming at all. Didn't see it coming last time either, I mean, we lost our powers. At least this time I was on the right side. I guess if there's anything I've learned from this it's that, the rangers are a team, whether you've got powers or not. Once a ranger, always a ranger. And that means every single one of them is coming to the wedding. Oh boy.

Tori

* * *

This is the last chapter, seeing as after this, we don't have anymore episodes to go off of. I really appreciate everybody who's kept up with the story and made such wonderful comments. I hope you like this last chapter, and please review!


End file.
